Unannounced Messages
by yu-got-2-go23
Summary: Check out the behind the Full Metal Alchemist show. It's just a simple fanfic just r
1. Chapter 1

Unannounced Messages

Disclaimer: I don not own Full Metal Alchemist

5:00 and I'm out of bed, it really doesn't matter though I not really human, I'm just a soul trapped in a suit of metal that will always haunt me. That day that day that me and my brother went through. My name is Alphonse Elric.

Part 1 The bleeding has to stop.

"Quickly we must stop the flood. Holy crap there's too much water. WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"That was the last message that my father sent my mother when me and my brother we're young. After that we became the men of the household. My mother would clean and cook. We asked if she needed help but her reply was always no. So we would go and look through, what would soon be ours, fathers library. That's when I found the book. The book that would lead us to the adventure that we're own right now, our mothers death, my brothers entering into the military or the dogs as everyone calls them, the findings of our father, the recreation of our mother, the big war, the looking for the philosopher stone. The book was alchemy for beginners. Those words still make me shiver. It makes my brother scared too, but there nothing we could do about it. As we grew on we found the news of our mother very depressing. We took it hard on our selves. We thought it was our fault so we thought it was our duty to bring her back. Bad mistake. The law. The law of alchemy is a harsh mistress, and we learned that life is something your not supposed to toy with and we learned the hard way. "Hey al." My brother finally got to me. "Time to go." "Okay" I replied back. We walked out of the train that we were riding in. Out of the train station. Back to our home tome. The home town that started this all. We were going to take Winfrey out to go shopping. "Please come in." said Winfrey when we got to her house. We went in, deciding not to argue with her. "Why did you come here?" asked Winfrey's grand mother. "Why are you asking that grandmother.?"Ed replied back, very quickly. "Oh don't plat stupid I know why you're here, it because of that philosopher stone crap, isn't it? Grandmother answered really quickly and she was right. "Okay ready to go." Winfrey was confused we she saw us all quiet. "Come on Ed, Al. Let's go" I looked behind me and I saw that Grandmother was looking at us.

Sorry if it's short, also I didn't know Winfrey's grandma, so I just called her Grandmother.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Unannounced Messages

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Full Metal Alchemist not even a letter of it.

Part 2 Never open the wound again.

Note: Sorry I put Winfrey its Winifred right?

The marketplace was dull and dead for there was no one to occupy the stands and booths. It started raining when they got to the marketplace. "Ahhh, no ones here" said Winifred in a way that she was telling Ed and Al that she was bored. "Well, there's nothing to do now except go back." Al responded. Ed hasn't said anything ever since they got onto the train to go to the market. Ed was still thinking about the fight he and grandma got into. "Hey Ed." said Winifred. Al woke up from his daze and answered Winifred back with a simple, " What". "Maybe we should go somewhere else, or maybe to a different market. "Ohhh how about we go to the market in Sinneron city or maybe..." and Winifred was off. " Hey Ed, what's wrong." asked Al. "Oh nothing just thinking." Ed was thinking about his mother and that day that made Ed into the person he really is. Oh you don't know that day do you. The date was October,23 1921. "Edward, Alphonse!" Ed and Al's mother called out to them. " Ya mom?" Said Ed. "Do mommy a favor and go out and get fruits and vegetables." "Okay." responded Ed and Al together. They left with the basket. The mother stood there looking out of the window and waited. She was waiting for the boys to be out of sight. Then she went to go sit down on a chair. " Mail call!" said the mailman. "Oh your finally here." said Mother. "Did my mail come in?" "Yes ma'am." replied the mailman. He quickly looked into his dark-brown mailbag and pulled a letter out. The letter had the most fantastic decorations you have ever seen and holding that letter closed was the stamp of the State Alchemists. She opened the letter quickly, she wanted to see if it was her husband writing to her saying everything was alright. It wasn't.

Dear my wife that I love so much,

I'm writing to you thinking that this may be the last letter I ever wrote to you. We are under water in some kind of device a great alchemist came up with. And I'm just writing to you saying I love y... hey what's that. Oh my god, it's a leak, quickly we must stop the flood, holy crap there's too much water. WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!

And that's how it ended. Mother started feeling depressed after that. She tried not to show that in front of Ed and Al. She told everything to grandmother, and grandmother told the boys to keep the boys informed in what is happening between Mother and Father. Then on November 23, 1921 when Ed and Al left to get more fruits and Vegetables. When they left and mother couldn't see them any more and Ed and Al couldn't see mother anymore she went to the kitchen, pulled out a knife. She was gonna commit suicide. "NO! STOP!" Screamed out grandmother. Mother looked to the door, and saw grandmother standing there with a frightened look on her face. Mother fell to the floor and started crying. "My husband's gone." the letter fell off the table. The letter pronounced the the father of Ed and Al is dead. The boys came back and saw that their mother wasn't there. "Grandmother, grandmother." screamed Ed and Al as they ran towards to the door of Grandmother. There they saw mother still crying and they wondered why. "Here, I think you should read it for your self." Grandmother said while giving the letter to Ed. Ed and Al both saw it, opened their eyes to a bigger state and dropped the letter. An awkward silence came upon Grandmother's house. Then Ed screamed out, "I knew it." and ran out of the house quickly, with his arm covering his eyes so that no one can see and say that, Ed strongest and braver of the to brothers is crying. He ran to the top of the hill and fell to the ground. "No this is no fair." Ed couldn't move, he didn't want to move for he was afraid of the letter. He wanted to burn it up. He just didn't want to look at the letter anymore.

"Hey Ed." Ed woke up from his trance of the past and again answered with a simple "What?" It's was Winifred he answered to. "We're gonna go to Makay village, they have a great market." Winifred said, with a demanding voice saying that she was the leader of the pack. "And when did we agree o going to Makay village." answered Ed for going to Makay village meant that they would have to spend all day on the train. "We did." said Winifred and pointed to Al and Winfred. "Sorry Ed, I had to vote for that because she was overpowering me." Al said in a whisper so that Winifred won't have heard the comment. "Fine, whatever, lets just call grandmother and said that were going to be on the train all day and night. Ed, Al, and Winifred left to the nearest phone booth.

Well, how was it. I think it was better that last time. Well R&R good and bad.


End file.
